Naruto's Journal
by narutonewbie
Summary: Naruto's personal journal on his life with a new twist


**My Journal**

**By Naruto Uzimaki**

**Saturday, July 2nd **

Dear journal: Hi I'm Naruto Uzimaki and I'm 12 years old. I live in Konoha in The Village Hidden in the Leaves. I'm training to be a ninja with my sensei Kikashi and my two teammates, that bastard Sasuke, and Sakura. Today our perverted sensei made us get up at 5:00 so that we could "train" and of course he arrived **two hours late **and made us all wait. Sakura looked so pretty but really tired and Sasuke just slept until our sensei arrived and although I hate to admit it he didn't look very well. After training I hung out with Iruka sensei and we even had dinner together.

Naruto Uzimaki

**Sunday, July 3rd**

Hi again. Another beautiful Sunday (yeah right). It rained all day long so I stayed inside and played videogames. Earlier this morning I watched Sasuke walk past my house, lean over, and throw up. I guess he's really sick, but if he so sick he really shouldn't be out in the rain. Probably trying to get more sympathy from the girls. Maybe I'll go check on him tomorrow, if I have time.

Naruto Uzimaki

**Monday, July 4th **

I checked on Sasuke today. He looks terrible but, said he was fine! (Typical Sasuke behavior) As I left Sakura came running up to Sasuke but he just glared at her. He can be such a **jerk **some times. Poor Sakura.

Naruto Uzimaki

**Tuesday, July 5th **

Sasuke came late to training today and after about ten minutes ended up passing out. Kikashi had me take him home and put him to bed so I did. After I had made him comfortable and he had woken he smiled at me which really surprised me. After the smile I watched him sleep for a while then I left and went back to training. Sakura spent the whole rest of the time worrying about him and rushed straight to his house after. I hate him getting so much attention from the girls while I'm ignored. Goodnight journal

Naruto Uzimaki

**Wednesday, July 6th **

Sasuke's still sick. I spent most of the day with him until the girls showed up and kicked me out saying I was bothering him. SCREW THAT I wasn't doing anything to bother him. I spent the rest of the day watching them fuss over him through the window. He looked absolutely miserable. Ill never understand why the girls won't listen when he tells them off. Oh well!

Naruto Uzimaki

**Thursday, July 7th **

Nothings changed except that I saw Sasuke's brother Itachi in the clearing this morning and the girls tormented Sasuke all day. I got to eat dinner at the ramen shop with Iruka sensei. I'm going to go visit Sasuke tomorrow **screw the girls. **

Naruto Uzimaki

**Friday, July 8th **

I visited Sasuke today. Luckily the girls were gone at that moment. Strangely enough he let me take care of him for a while. He fell asleep about an hour after I came and only slept about half an hour before he started screaming. I've never heard him scream like that it scared the shit out of me. Even after I calmed down he still wouldn't stop screaming his bloody head off. It took me three hours to calm him down. After he woke he told me that if I ever mentioned this again I would be dead. It scared me so I said I wouldn't say anything. I'm going to stay and look after him in case he gets or Itachi attacks.

Naruto Uzimaki

**Saturday, July 9th **

I trained with Kikashi and Sakura today. After training I spent the rest of the day guarding Sasuke's house. When I peaked in the window the girls were tending AKA mauling him. Then it started snowing so hard I had to go home. WAIT SNOWING? IN JULY HOW DOES THAT WORK!! I hope Sasuke can keep warm bye.

Naruto Uzimaki

**Sunday, July 10th **

I checked on Sasuke this morning and he looked cold so I wrapped him in like three blankets. Other then being cold he looks a tiny bit better today then he did yesterday. He even groaned when the girls came in well I got to go bye

Naruto Uzimaki

**Monday, July 11th **

I hate those girls they spent most of the day trying to keep me away from Sasuke. But I got in anyway and then they were so busy trying to get rid of me no one but me noticed when Sasuke puked on himself. After that none of the girls would touch him so I cleaned him up and it was GROSS! But I wasn't going to leave him sitting in his own puke.

Naruto Uzimaki

**Saturday, July 16th**

Sorry I haven't written I was attacked! I got hurt so bad I almost died I don't remember anything but Iruka says I was in the hospital. I just got released but I feel terrible. I'm going home and to bed good night.

Naruto Uzimaki

**Sunday, July 17th **

Every part of me still hurts!!!

Sasuke's better.

Goodnight.

Naruto Uzimaki

**Monday, July 18th **

Still sick!!

I'm back in the hospital

They say I'm deathly ill

Goodnight

Naruto Uzimaki

**Tuesday, July 19th **

It hurts to breathe and move

Goodnight

Naruto Uzimaki

**Wednesday, July 20th**

I can barely breathe and my bodies numb

Goodnight

Naruto Uzimaki

**Thursday, July 21st**

PAIN

**Friday, July 22nd**

PAIN

**Saturday, July 23rd**

HAPPY BIRTHDAY SASUKE

PAIN

**Sunday, July 24th **

PAIN

**Monday, July 25th **

WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!! I was declared legally dead but I'm still alive? WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO ME?! My skin is as pale as death. IS THIS WHAT IT FEELS LIKE TO BE DEAD? But i'm still here I even ran from the hospital.


End file.
